Tired of Waiting
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Cas doesn't enjoy the extreme heat and he thinks Dean wears too many layers outside. Somehow this ends with Cas pressing Dean down into the grass and the hunter can't find himself complaining.


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairing**: Cas/Dean

* * *

They quickly find out that Cas does not enjoy extreme heat. The fallen angel stares at them in vague horror when they put on more than one shirt before going outside. One particularly hot day Cas is sitting outside watching Dean working on the Impala and abruptly he stands up with a growl. It attracts Dean's attention and he glances up from under the hood in time to see Cas viciously rip off his t-shirt. The second it hits the ground a self-satisfied expression steals over his face and Dean blinks as he stands there with his mouth hanging open.

The fallen angel stands there pleased with himself. Sun beating down on the bare skin. Glancing off the anti-possession tattoo he'd gotten shortly after returning to the Winchesters. Though Dean's green eyes stray down the length of Cas and stop at his hipbones. How they stand out right above the waistline of his pants and in that moment Dean just wants to close the distance. Dean kind of wants to lick them. But they're nowhere near that. Just kissing and Dean doesn't want to do something wrong. Is worried about breaking or ruining an ex-angel of the Lord because he breaks everything he touches.

"How can you stand to wear that many clothes? Are you not burning up?" blue eyes search Dean's slightly flushed cheeks before Cas is crossing the distance unaware of Dean's fixation on his hips. Fingers are suddenly moving to pull off the over-shirt Dean is wearing before pulling the next layer off. "There." Cas nods to himself in satisfaction and moves back to his original spot. He sits down and turns back to watch Dean once more only the hunter is just staring at him. Cocking his head to the side Cas offers a small smile. "What?"

"You just pulled my clothes off."

"_Dean_. You were going to overheat wearing all of those layers. Someone has to look after you." Cas narrows his eyes just waiting for Dean to argue and the hunter has long since given up trying to figure out what Cas is going to do next. As a human he has even less of an awareness of personal space it seems.

Shaking his head Dean turns back to his baby and silently admits that the loss of layers feels much better. But Dean isn't going to admit that out-loud to Cas anytime soon. So he continues on ignoring the lack of clothes and works on the Impala. It's a slight tune up and he works quick mindful of the warm parts of his baby. Forces his mind away from delicious hipbones only feet away from him.

The whole time he can feel the weight of Cas's gaze on him and knows it typically doesn't register on this kind of level of intent. Moving back he shuts the hood and turns to see Cas standing there. Closer than before.

Blue eyes move over his body and Dean fidgets at the attention. The hunter feels as though he should cover his body up or something the way Cas is staring at him. Then Cas's pink tongue is flicking out and wetting his lips.

Dean shifts and goes to take a step backwards but the Impala is stopping him. "Cas?" there's a hint of uncertainty in his voice and Dean flinches at how obvious it is but Cas pays it no attention. He shouldn't be nervous but Cas doesn't typically do this. Doesn't have this intent and focused look on his face. There isn't something extra there in those blue eyes that gives a hint of _more_.

Cas steps forward to close the distance and then he is leaning forward. So Dean freezes and waits to see what Cas is going to do. It doesn't take long to get an answer.

Warm lips press into his collarbone, parting slightly, as Cas sucks on the skin there. Dean isn't particularly proud of the sound he makes or how his body actually relaxes. He leans back slightly and hisses as the Impala burns against his bare back. Cas seems to snap out of it and glances behind Dean before grabbing onto the hunter to pull him away. Leading him away from the bunker and to a slightly shaded area. Trees swaying in the slight wind provide just enough relief from the sun. The grass is low and flat and soft. It looks untouched and perfect. Dean idly wonders when Cas found it but tries to figure out where exactly they are. He'd been focusing too much on Cas to look at which way he'd been tugged.

"Cas? Where-?" Cas is dragging Dean down to the ground and his lips are back on Dean's collarbone. Hands warm and secure on Dean's body as he presses down. And Dean just wants Cas _closer_. Wants to give in and let the fallen angel take whatever he wants. It is with that thought that his whole body simply relaxes into the grass and his head falls back exposing his neck to Cas's curious mouth.

Another pleased sound escapes Cas and Dean can feel him pressing closer. Can't help the rush of pleasure at the knowledge he'd made Cas happy. That he'd pleased the fallen angel. "Still too hot." it's muttered and Dean can feel hands at his pants. Unbuttoning his jeans and dragging them down along with his boxers. At first all he can do is blink up at the leaves above him before Cas's hands are no longer on him and instead removing his clothes.

Suddenly hands are everywhere and Cas's mouth is sucking little marks into his skin. Tongue flicking out and tasting Dean. Cas is pleased and happy and slightly smug if the expression in those eyes says anything.

"Fuck Cas. What's gotten into you?" his voice is wrecked and Dean's hands grab onto Cas. Drags him closer and they're kissing. Licking into each other's mouths and Cas is fully pinning him down with his body. So Dean rocks up into Cas and can feel the full body shudder that runs through him. How Cas grinds back down and groans into the skin of Dean's neck. Biting him when a laugh escapes.

Cas finally pulls back, "Tired of waiting."

He starts trailing kisses down Dean's chest and then the hunter is arching. Warm wet heat surrounds him. A tongue circling his cock and Dean doesn't stop the sound that escapes his lips. Can't because it is punched out. His hands grip the grass tearing it and he forces himself not to buck up into Cas. Feels Cas's hands gripping onto his hips and holding him down. But Cas keeps sucking and licking him. Moaning around Dean's length and the vibrations nearly send him over the edge.

"Cas." his voice is rough and begging as blue eyes flick up to look at him. "Please Cas. _Please_." and it earns him a hand cupping his balls. Massaging them as Cas continues to work him closer to the edge. He can feel it building and tries to warn Cas but the other man keeps going. Dean comes with a scream, body arching even as Cas keeps his hips pinned down, spilling into Cas's mouth. He can feel how his angel swallows him down and moves back up his body simply staring down at him.

"So beautiful." it is whispered and Dean doesn't protest when Cas kisses him. When he can taste himself in Cas's mouth and instead grips a hand in Cas's dark hair pulling him closer. There is a hardness pressing into him and Dean pulls back. Eyes glancing down and he looks up at Cas.

"Can I?" because he _wants _to. Wants to make Cas feel just as good and it gets him a nod. Cas's hand resting on the back of his head as Dean moves his body. Breath ghosting across Cas's sun warm skin before he licks him. Tastes him and wraps his lips around Cas. Feels how the hand in his hair grips him and then Dean opens wider to take Cas in completely. Let's Cas guide him as he shifts slightly.

Cheeks hollow out as he sucks and Cas is stroking his hands through Dean's hair. Trailing down his neck to his back and then back through the strands again. Dean's body is relaxed from his own orgasm and he practically melts against the touch. Against the words of praise and care coming from Cas as he returns the favor. Listens to how Cas's breath hitches and his hips start to rock slightly. Dean relaxes his throat and can feel the movements of Cas inside his mouth.

So he hums around Cas's length and Cas shudders again. "Such a good boy." that deep voice is rougher than normal as the hand in Dean's hair tugs slightly. "So beautiful." Dean knows he's close and then Cas is coming in his mouth. His throat works and Dean swallows everything he can that Cas gives him until he's tugged away. Green eyes watching as blue lock on him. As he is pulled into Cas's lap and kissed carefully. Softly and full of emotion, "_Mine_." breathed into Dean's neck and soon they're lying on the grass once more. Cas tugging him close and resting his ear right above Dean's heart. Listening to how it slows down and Dean's body starts to go completely lax. How Dean is finally able to simply let go and enjoy the feeling coursing through his body.

"Think I've been yours for awhile." it's a light chuckled response and Cas turns his head to press a kiss right above Dean's heart in response. Arms tightening around Dean in a promise.


End file.
